<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon XY P2 by Dreemurr00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590613">Pokemon XY P2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreemurr00/pseuds/Dreemurr00'>Dreemurr00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canceled, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreemurr00/pseuds/Dreemurr00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A semi edgy kid travels through the Kalos Region twelve years after the events of X and Y</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Out of a Lonely Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum wakes up, in his bland grey and black bed, his walls papered with grey and gold, a single poster on the flat walls.<br/>He climbs out of his short bed and gets dressed in black jeans, a grey T-shirt, a grey sweatshirt with a gold Gogoat Racing logo on the back, and black boots.<br/>Callum walks downstairs and grabs his backpack, ready to leave. He doesn’t eat breakfast or say goodbye to his parents, who he can hear arguing in the other room, he just leaves.<br/>Once he’s outside, he sighs and leaves his family’s yard, telling his Mom’s old racing Rapidash, who nickers as Callum turns the corner to who knows where.<br/>Callum reaches the edge of town, knowing it might be the last time he passes through those heavy wooden gates.<br/>He walks through them and instantly feels a weight off of his shoulders.<br/>He walks, ignoring the other children who run along Route 1, reaching Aquacorde Town in a matter of minutes.<br/>When he enters the substantially larger town, he notices someone being menaced by a pair of gang members. Both grunts are wearing a similar outfit to him, with black jeans and a grey sweatshirt with a logo on the back, but theirs is a Red Charmeleon instead of a Gold Gogoat.<br/>Callum walks over to them and tells the to back off. They look him up and down before noticing the logo on his shirt and cowering.<br/>“Y-Yes B-Boss!”<br/>“O-Of course, B-Boss!”<br/>The two grunts walk away, leaving the scientist thoroughly confused. “D-Did you know those two?”<br/>“Nope, but I look like their boss, so hey, who cares.” I help the man up from the dirty road. “So, what were they after?”<br/>“Oh, those thugs wanted me to give them my money, or my Pokemon, which they knocked out… also, I’m supposed to be delivering something to one, Callum. Do you know him by chance?”<br/>“I don’t just know the loser; I am the loser. Callum, at your service.”<br/>“What luck! I have a delivery from Professor Trevor. He wanted you to have this.” The man holds out a shining new Pokéball, “Trevor says he was friends with your mom in her youth, so he wanted to do something like what Professor Sycamore did for them.”<br/>Callum takes the Pokéball and lets the monster trapped inside, a Chespin, out of it. The small plant monster runs up and hugs Callum’s leg. “I love him.” He says.<br/>“Oh, Professor Trevor also wanted you to have these.” The scientist holds out a small bag of Pokéballs, none of which have monsters in them. “So you can build a team if you’d like.” The man smiles at Callum, a pride in his eyes. “Good luck, and I hope to see you soon!”<br/>The man runs off before Callum can say thank you.<br/>He sighs and looks down at the Chespin “So, what should we do, Big guy?”<br/>The plant monster coos up at Callum, smiling and just enjoying being alive.<br/>“I guess we could go to the woods. Might let you get a bit stronger and give me something to think about that isn’t my own cowardice.”<br/>Callum sighs and suddenly the duo are off on their own little journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chop Chop Farfetch'd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum and his partner leave town, moving steadily north.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reach route 2 and have no trouble defeating the trainer that tests everyone who passes by to see if they’re ready to enter the woods.</p>
<p>Once the duo are in the woods, they overhear a pair of schoolgirls talking about a rumored super strong Pokemon that lives in the woods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think it’s real?”<br/>“Of course it’s real! Would the news board lie to us?”<br/>“I guess not. But should we really be looking for it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that point, Callum had already made up his mind. He had to have that rare, super strong monster.</p>
<p>Callum and Chespin walked around the Santalune Forest and find nothing. The only thing worth noting is the Pikachu Population is way down because novice trainers catch them and don’t give the ecosystem enough time to repopulate before another batch are captured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continue their journey, battling and beating every trainer they come across.</p>
<p>Once the duo are at the edge of the forest, they hear quacking, very aggressive quacking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A schoolboy runs past them, screaming as he holds an unconscious Zigzagoon to his chest.</p>
<p>Callum and Chespin have come face to beaked face with the strongest Pokemon in the forest. An angry Farfetch’d.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Callum asks his partner, wo stands at the ready in front of him. “Good. Let’s rock!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The battle starts off hot, the wild Farfetch’d using fury attack, which misses and countered by a close ranged Rollout. The duck monster is momentarily stunned by the attack, allowing it to hit again with no problem.</p>
<p>Farfetch’d gets up, quacking indignantly. When Chespin rolls at him with a level 3 rollout, the beast hits Chespin over the head with his leek. The rollout chain is broken as Chespin lands on his butt and is hit by a Fury attack, dealing massive damage.</p>
<p>Farfetch’d and Chespin glare at each other for a moment before they seem to reach an understanding, the Farfetch’d jabbing his leek into the dirt and Chespin shaking out his aggressions.</p>
<p>Once a moment passes, the Farfetch’d grabs his leek and approaches Callum, who looks confused. “What? Do you want to come with us?” he asks, half joking as the wild duck nods, leaving Callum stunned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sits on the dirt path and pulls out one of the shining new Pokéballs and offers it to the duck, who taps the button with his leek and is sucked in, caught instantly.</p>
<p>Callum stands and brushes the dirt off of his backside. “Well, that went better than expected.” He looks down at Chespin, who winces as he tries to waddle over.</p>
<p>“Here,” Callum pulls a cheep potion out of his bag “Let’s get you patched up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lightly sprays the small monster’s belly with the potion and returns him to his Pokéball, exiting the woods. “Beautiful day, Free escape, what more could a kid want.”</p>
<p>Callum walks out onto the path that is Route 3, happy for the first time in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rat in a China Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet the first rival and nothing much else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum steps out into the small path that is Route 03, proud of his new companions and himself for coming this far.</p>
<p>The late afternoon sun shines down on the land, giving it a beautiful glow.</p>
<p>Callum walks, ignoring the Pokemon that flit around in the grass, but he does have to make a full stop for a pair of trainers battling in the middle of the road.</p>
<p>A young man, about Callum’s age with dark grey hair, wearing a read trench coat commands a small Pichu, who is in the process of giving a schoolgirl’s Bidoof shock therapy.</p>
<p>The boy scoffs as the girl’s Bidoof falls unconscious. “Pathetic. You couldn’t even beat a baby.”</p>
<p>“Y-Y-You’re such a jerk!” the girl stammers out, choking back tears as she runs to the town only a short trek away.</p>
<p>The boy turns and stares Callum up and down. “What? I don’t suspect you want a fight too. You’ll fail and your Pokemon will pass out, just like everyone else I’ve beaten today.”</p>
<p>“Ya know,” Callum says, running a hand through his greasy black hair “I didn’t want to, but now, I want to make you cry. I’ll battle”</p>
<p>Callum pulls out Chespin’s Pokéball and preparing to toss him out. The other boy sprays his Pichu with a number of potions and elixirs before motioning for him to take to the field.</p>
<p>The battle begins fast as Chespin pops out and starts with a Vine Whip, no command needed.</p>
<p>The Pichu dodges the attack, but messes up the landing, opening itself up for another.</p>
<p>Chespin uses bite and the Pichu lays unconscious on the ground once the match is done with.</p>
<p>The boy scoffs and returns his Pichu before taking a Heavyball from his bag and tossing it out. A large and furious looking Tauros stands in front of Chespin, puffins and scraping its hoof through the mud.</p>
<p>“Tauros,” the young boy commands “Knock them dead.”</p>
<p>The bull monster bellows and charges forward, but it didn’t account for a switch, being faced with a Farfetch’d, who immediately flings sand into the bull’s eyes.</p>
<p>The Tauros bellows and flails around, unable to see. He charges straight forward into a tree, knocking itself unconscious.</p>
<p>“ugh. Return, fatso.” The boy says as he returns the Tauros. “Name’s Malcolm by the way. Just wanted to let you know who you’re destined to lose to in the Pokemon League.”</p>
<p>And at that, the boy turns around, flips Callum the bird, and struts off to town.</p>
<p>“Wow…” Callum says, gently petting Farfetch’d’s head “What a dick.”</p>
<p>And at that, Callum and his companions finish the path to the home of the first gym,</p>
<p>As the journey, Continues.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Canceled. This kind of sucked.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All things considered, this was an alright fic to get started with, but I can't finish it... Sorry if you were dieing to know how the story unfolds, but with fanfics, I'm sure you've gotten over worse losses than this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>